fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seras Addison
Seras Addison (セラス 安出伊尊, Serasu Adison) is a female mage and dragon slayer with the elusive crystal dragon slayer magic. She specializes in a unique to her technique called Aura Crystal upon merging with her dragon caretaker. Seras is affected by post-traumatic stress disorder due to many tragedies in her past that she caused by mistake and happened to her over the years. She joined Fairy Tail and became strong, despite her sweet and soft appearance and how she acts. She has an exceed named, Neemu who travels with her all the time. Post time skip, she accompanies Macbeth and his partner in Jellal's guild after promising to become someone he could confide in upon choosing a better path for himself. Appearance General Physical Appearance Seras Addison-0.png Ref Sheet Bby.jpg Seras and Her Exceed, Neemu.jpg Post Time Skip Seras and Neemu.jpg Seras' Style & Fashion Seras tends to wear a headband similar to Levy's as she's interested in her fashion sense. Once she settles into the guild, she began to look up to other girls for fashion in-site as she wasn't confident enough to make many of her owns statements. Seras also wears pink arm and wrist bands, tan-nude stockings, black boots, a black corset with no bra underneath, a blue scarf loosely around her neck, sapphire earrings and necklace that Loke gave her during her first month in Fairy Tail, a black belt along her hip to hr thigh, and a stomach high blue skirt, slightly ruffled. When using Leopard Soul, Seras wears a black tube top and black panties with a pink heart just above her mid crotch. Personality Seras was always very timid and fearful in getting close to others. After meeting Neemu, her loneliness was quelled somewhat before reoccurring with depression though often told her problems to Neemu ever since she met him. She is revealed to crave companionship and friendship with others, though cannot ut up with people calling her monster due to a boy she once crystallized and then set free with no thank you from him at all, only hate and fear. Loke managed to be someone to get her to open up as well due to his determination and she started feeling more acceptance for herself, but only approached him and stayed away from others quite often. She felt lonely and isolated still. She felt unwanted and hated for her past sins even with Loke's kind words and flattering and er exceed partner Neemu. Her PTSD and emotional state revealed and she is known to be very unstable the first few months in Fairy Tail before making friends with Nats and the gang and growing more extroverted. She becomes more sweet, caring, and loving while having a cat -like curiosity and ends up being very outgoing and strives hard to protect her friends. While her depression cannot be cured, it can be held off for certain periods of time. When Seras became more confident with herself, she was able to fight more efficiently and expend less eternano in her attacks. Depending on the positive emotions she took on, her magic was greatly increased in some or all areas, even sometimes gaining strength that increased her magic ten-fold due to her emotional state. She became for protective, stubborn, and outgoing. A major flaw in Seras's current personality was made clear during the tougher more stressful times. When Natsu or her friends ever got hurt badly by enemies, her emotionals stability would shatter and develop into emotional anger, sorrow, frustration, a sense of helplessness, and desperation to kill whoever harmed her allies. In this state, her magic often caused a lot of damage to her surroundings, sometimes majorly altering the terrain upon releasing her magic onto the enemy. In the end, she would be mentally and physically exhausted, depleted of most all of her eternano, and needing lots of rest before being able to aid her allies once again until she finally became completely stable. This often worried the others deeply. Likes Seras likes a number of things, here's a simplified list and some reasons why. * Lobster - because of her love of shellfish, she also loves other kinds of seafood except fish and has expensive taste. * Hot Blueberry Green Tea '''- Seras deeply loves this type of hot tea for the flavor of blueberries, the soy milk, and vanilla she always mixes within it that makes it taste like a blueberry muffin. She can't stand not having at least one cup every other day and will go through withdrawal without any for more than a week. It's a healthy, yet, agitating addiction. * '''Butterflies - she likes the variety of colors and patterns they come in and keeps a log of them that she sketches them in and if she's lucky enough to find a broken wing or so, she'll catalog them neatly in the scrapbook. * Crystal, Gemstones, Shiny Things '''- basically for their luster, the taste of the crystal, and the obvious "it's so shiny". She enjoys blue items more so than any other color, particularly anything blue like her eye color, as well as, with a cat-like curiosity, shiny things, as well as "interesting" things are her mostfavorite. * '''Ice Sculptures, Interesting Things - because of Gray, Seras appreciated ice more and loved feel of cold ice against her face on a hot summer's day. She particularly enjoys the little sculptures Gray likes to make for her. * Dragons & Dragon Slayers/Magic - obviously because of her foster parent Kuran, the dragon who taught her, her dragon slayer magic, she adores dragons and other types of dragon slayer magic. This is one reason why she enjoys Natsu, Sting, Wendy, and Gajeel so much. Seras does like Laxus, but he's often made her cry more than do anything good for her, yet, she's not a very hateful person towards anyone but herself and still considers him a friend which confuses him until he later mellows out. Dislikes * Rats - she mainly dislikes rats; not for their rumor of being disease ridden, but because they're very unpredictable. She knows full well mice and rats are actually very clean creatures, but just can't stand the idea of being bitten or scratched, especially not an entire infestation of them. * Snakes - Seras mainly dislikes snakes for their known aggressiveness, unpredictability, and with herself not being educated enough to know which are venomous and which aren't. She just stays clear of all of them, just to be safe. * Herself - one of the main things Seras dislikes, no, hates, is herself. Because of her past being so traumatic, she was originally scared to be around others and highly loathed her own existence. She often considered taking her own life, but knew it would highly disappoint Kuran if she let his teachings be in vein by dying instead of using her magic to protect her loved ones when she found any. * Being yelled at - Seras is generally so gentle hearted when she's yelled at or scolded, she takes it too much to heart and assumes people are terribly mad or hateful towards her. She later develops into no longer crying, but still being upset when she is yelled at for something that's her fault or may not even be her fault. * History & Synopsis Seras grew up happy and loved, reflecting a sweet and gentle demeanor. Upon her villages demise along with her parents' deaths, she became traumatized, secluded, and depressed. This further developed into depression, anxiety, and high self-doubt and despising herself when she accidentally encased her first crush and only friend in her early teens while staying with a foster family after her dragon caretaker. Kuran vanished, but unknowingly became a part of her spirit/soul and continued to watch over her as Igneel had for Natsu as well as the other dragons slayers and their dragon teachers. While Seras was around 16 years old, she found a young exceed as a baby, but not as an egg. He was rustling and moving around in some bushes before coming out and flitting around her head using his little wings when she walked by, just being able to fly. Seras decided to name him Neemu because she thought it was sweet and rather cute like he was. Seras took excellent care of him: fed him, giving him milk, fish, etc, until he was old enough to talk and helped him fish for his own food. Oddly enough, she opened up to him all the time, even when Neemu was a baby, and still does before she ever opened up to Loke. Seras returned to the spot where she'd left her friend encased in crystal, having learned to reverse the spell and broke him free. Expecting a heartfelt hug and thank you, she was treated with fear and betrayal. He told her to leave and never come back, called her a monster, and threatened to send swordsmen after her if she didn't leave for good. Seras left as he wished, crying the entire way to a village where she stayed a few nights, gathered supplies, then continued her travels. ----------------------------------------''' Seras grew up happy and loved, reflecting a sweet and gentle demeanor. Upon her villages demise along with her parents' deaths, she became traumatized, secluded, and depressed. This further developed into depression, anxiety, and high self-doubt and despising herself when she accidentally encased her first crush and only friend in crystal during her early teens while staying with a foster family after her dragon caretaker, Kuran had vanished, but unknowingly became a part of her spirit/soul and continued to watch over her as Igneel had for Natsu as well as the other dragons slayers and their dragon teachers. Within this time she was captured, tomented, and raped by the bandits who killed her family and the villagers which initially gave her PTSD. Upon being free again and living out her life in a new mindset, she proceeded in returning to release the boy after learning how to fix his condition, she's greeted with hate and he spreads awful rumors about her till she's known far and wide as "the monster". '''"The Orphaned Exceed!" While Seras was around 16 years old, she found a young exceed that was a baby, not an egg. He was rustling and moving around in some bushes before coming out and flitting around her head using his little wings when she walked by, just being able to fly. Seras decided to name him Neemu because she thought it was sweet and rather cute like he was. Seras took excellent care of him: fed him, gave him milk, fish, etc, until he was old enough to talk and helped him fish for his own food. Oddly enough, she opened up to him all the time, even when Neemu was a baby, and still does before she ever opens up to many others. Upon arriving at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Seras's exceed Neemu yelled out "We're here for your women, hand them over now or else!" to break the ice for her. It worked since many laughed before recognizing her as "the monster" from the local posters. Her quietness and shy attitude made her rather mysterious and many people such as Erza, Levy and her group, Gray, and Cana saw her as possibly dangerous because of a rumor they heard that she loves to crystallize innocent people. The guild master, however, wanted her to feel welcome, most of the female members were rather worried around her and some males, but Loke seemed to like her appearance and flirted with the young lady. She felt wanted for the first time, even if it was based on her looks before becoming indifferent towards his playboy attitude. Due to his pressuring and constant insistance that she tell him, she decides to open up to Loke who actually understood what she felt like and how he still feels due to his past. He understood and comforted her in his arms a which made his girls jealous. After the seriousness, he asked her to date him but she refused. Seras constantly thought about two members of her last guild that had become her teammates that were brutally injured. She had accidentally crystallized them to the core during an emotional breakdown. They shattered intp pieces upon her touch to try and fix them due to an shake in the earth by an enemy who used steel dragon slayer magic. This resulted in Seras going even further into her seclusion and began putting up barriers around herself when she sat or rested, to avoid harming anyone, but Loke, Natsu, Elfman and others wanted her to come out from behind those barriers as they grew worried as did some of the girls who tried to help her, Lucy being one of them. Seras later makes a hard effort to acquire money for rent for a house. Natsu started getting aggitated by being left out of her life after trying to help her constantly and demanded they fight if she had a problem with him, and the fight ensued. "Fire vs Crystal, The Two Slayers Clash!!!" The battle began and Natsu was surprised upon seeing Seras turn her nails into dragon talons made from pure crystal and tinted blue as she was calm at first. Having transformed her own body to crystal and back made him realize she was also a dragon slayer and took her more seriously than before when he started noticing a color pattern with her crystal. Upon Seras being unable to crystallize his fire magic, he managed to make her angry and frustrated the more blows they both took. The crystal she produced in anger was red, when she suddenly got cocky, her crystal was orange, when she became afraid of being burned again, her crystal barriers were yellow, when she was beginning to slip emotionally and mentally, her crystal was green and she extended her spine in crystal creating a tail and smacking him into the ground. Natsu grew more serious, but suddenly noticed her finally collapse and break down into emotional distress, crying out to stop the battle after he knocks her back with Fire Dragon Iron First. Her crystal was tinted violet as it crystallized everything in its path towards Natsu, scattered all over the place with incredible strength Seras had no control over. The crystal path made its way after Natsu, constantly following everywhere he went, almost hitting him on multiple occasions before the last spear of crystal stopped. It was right at his main artery in his neck and if it followed through, Natsu would've been a dead man. Natsu noticed Seras had passed out from the stress which was the only reason why the crystal had stopped. He walked to her and picked her up. Lucy picked up that she wasn't emotionally stable and that's what caused the outbreak of uncontrollable crystal dragon slayer magic against him and the terrain. He layed her inside to let her rest. He didn't normally help aid in recuperation but kept switching out the rag on her forehead willingly after being advised to, as he felt responsible. When inside, Seras woke up to Natsu and Happy staring at her and startling her. She remembered what happened during the battle and started crying from guilt before Natsu smiled and cheered her up, explaining that she was always welcome here and that they'd take good care of her. Thus, she was made an official Fairy Tail guild member. Over the months Seras discovered who she liked and didn't liked, had some spats with Gray, Erza, and some others before they all learned to get along. The others had always praise her of her progress and learning to trust herself and communicate with others within a party. The girls began to talk with her more, support her, and care for her while the guys began to flirt with her and tease her for attention before Natsu, Gray, or Erza, even Lucy would finally tug her away. Upon Seras having made a new life for herself, she now felt somewhat complete and no longer so lonely. Her crystal becoming mostly blue signifying her resolve, her confidence, faith, reassurance, and overall positive outlook on life. She was mostly content with herself and returning to smiling and laughing as she did when she was a child. ' Oracion Seis Arc' Seras was taken along with Fairy Tail to fight the enemy for possession of Nirvana. She was asked to help Hibiki after he split from the group and then was approached by Midnight after he took down Hibiki in very few shots. Midnight had instructions to capture her in order to tempt her to their side for lacrima and her powers as well. Due to her refusal and attitude towards him, she got herself ready to fight. Seras vs. Midnight Upon being confronted by Midnight before he was to fight Erza, he faces Seras whom he knows uses Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic and prepares to counter it with reflection magic. She asks her Exceed Neemu to escape before the battle began to get help. Midnight, cocky as usual attacks her and notices throughout the fight that she's about as powerful as she was rumored to be yet was holding back her power. He begins to mess with her emotional and mental state. After succeeding in making her unstable, he smirked before becoming curious as he noticed the color of her crystal changed to purple, finding this inisial and then realizing her crystal wasn't in her realm of control anymore, even under her illusionary state of imobility. Her magic as at its full potential as thoughts within the back of her mind was telling her to protect herself, and her magic acted accordingly. Midnight was overwhelmed with the consistant and unpredictable rates of growth in crystal extended out of the ground by her uncontrolled exertion of eternano and harms his ego. If she used her ful protential in the beggining, she could've easily defeated him and killed him if he didn't stop using his illusion magic and if she hadn't passed out. Upon him haulting the battle at her defeat, he takes her as Hibiki tries to stop him only to get hurt again as Midnight smirks and takes her to a vault within Brain's lab where he'd do anything he could to convince her to join them due to Brain asking him to take her in to repurpose her as one of his pawns like he did with Midnight and the others. Kidnapped by the Oracion Seis ''' Feeling helpless made Midnight angrier than he'd been in a long time, and he took her to Brain's lab as he was ordered to-to reform her and sealed her up in there with no food or water, and prevented her from sleeping. He wanted the pleasure of hearing her beg and scream for food and freedom, and plead to not rot in there for the rest of her life but got no such response. He only got silence each time he tried to convince her to submit to him and join Brain. This increased his anger and upon the fifth attempt in trying to get her to admit defeat, she asked what made him feel so compelled to do this for Brain whom by hearing their conversations could tell he didn't care about Midnight as much as Midnight believed. He is shocked by her question and told her it wasn't her business and angered that she'd doubt his father, but she'd picked up his emotions through his tone and concluded that he must've been abused during his early time in life and asked for him to feel free to tell her whatever he wished if it would make him feel better. She told him that when he learns to not trust a liar such as Brain, that she'll be ready for him to confide in her as his new cornerstone. He denied her help and went to fight Erza, losing and dreading the fact he might be abandoned which brought tears to his eyes. Upon the Oracion Seis losing the battle for Nirvana and realizing Brain was a false freedom, Midnight no longer felt like he had a purpose and no longer needed Seras around as a prisoner. Midnight swallowed his pride to release Seras and set her free to her friends so they could all go home together as he simply watched her walk away. Her offer constantly repeated in his head and how she was right that Brain didn't care. He felt like he lost something important although his own ego and stubbornness prevented him from asking her to stay. '''Post-Time Skip Upon Macbeth coming to call himself Brain II and no longer Midnight, he is now a part of Jellal's guild, Crime Sorcière, with the rest of the Tower of Heaven children in hopes to make up for their sins. Once he sees her again, he finally decides to take her up on her offer and try to let his walls come down to see if she's worth the effort of trust. After she proves herself he finally allowed himself to apologize to her and she becomes the beginning of a new cornerstone for him though with his pride still intact and often being abandoned by people he believed cared for him, he will still push her away quite often if it's too personal, but she copes with this due to her promise and kind heart. Relations Neemu '''- Neemu is Seras' exceed. Oddly enough, he's male and not female like Clara and Wendy. He's used to seeing her clothed or not, their relationship is very mutual, they enjoy each others' company and he loves to be pampered and rubbed under the chin and behind the ears, and Neemu has kept Seras going for most of her life after the misery started. Neemu sometimes embarrasses her with his loud mouth and random jokes or comments which most anyone in earshot can hear. '''Mirajane & Levy '''- Seras adores miss Mirajane and took singing lessons from her. with Levy's influnce she learns to write her own songs. '''Lucy & Erza - Seras has a deep sense of connection between the two girls; Erza being her inspiration of strength, and Lucy her inspiration of loyalty, confidence, and general ideas in beauty. Erza actually tried to get Seras to take up requip and had Heart Kreuz make her some armor, but it turned out to not be Seras's type of thing. Instead, she used the requip spell Erza taught her to requip an easy to move around in outfit for when she used her Leopard Soul magic for weaker fights. Seras has actually gone toe to toe with Erza before, but ended up being defeated as Erza would not hold back, as well as, Seras was always too timid until her later months in Fairy Tail. Gray - she adores the ice make sculptures he makes for her, though they tend to not last long and melt. She enjoys being around Gray whenever he's at the guild hanging out with Loke or the others and dislikes it when he and Natsu fight. She once cried because of their bickering and made them stop for three whole days till she got over it. Erza certainly gave them some talking to for making Seras cry, hence why it was 3 whole days and not till Seras stopped crying or wasn't looking. Loke - since he was the first to notice her so closely and understand her sensitivity as well as help her accept herself. Of course, he flirted with the young lady, but he was also kind, gentle, helpful, and a care giver in her times of need and still is whenever he's not in the spirit world and when Seras is with Lucy when he's summoned in battle. He highly dislikes it when she protects him when she's already beaten up enough and his orders from Lucy are to protect Seras at all costs. Loke seems to have a very dear attachment to Seras, but how far it goes is uncertain. Natsu - Natsu was curious about Seras upon her arrival, and caused her stress upon demanding she fight him to find out what her problem was. She made him aggitated enough to insist on this battle due to her refusal to try and connect with anyone except Loke and Neemu. He tried to go after her upon her leaving to go to Mermaid Heel, but was stopped by Erza. Natsu becomes close enough that he knows her emotional pattern well through her crystal dragon slayer magic. Happy - Seras and Happy got along well since she arrived there. She often treats him with fish is he asks nicely and will sing to him alongside Mirajane. Midnight/Macbeth - Midnight and Seras get off to a very rough start as Midnight is seeking to kidnap her under the orders of Brain, his father. Seras detested Brain and what Midnight was doing to help as she then hurt Midnight's ego upon almost killing him in a state of emotional decay which he brought upon her. He bonds with her, though denying this, when she was kidnapped and refused to let her touch him or get close to him after releasing her. Only recently within the manga and timeskip of being in Crime Sorcière has he actually sought her out to talk to her and apologize or his misdoings, hoping to see more of her and be able to confide in her to which she gladly lets him. Despite his attachment to her, he does not show any signs of feeling love for her, however.And at times he'll insist she not get too close as he's still a bit unsure of how to get close to others emotionally. Abilities Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic (Aura Crystal) Seras is a first generation dragon slayer who has an uncommon ability to subconsciously link her emotions and mental stability to her magic which affects her casting on the crystal. As a result, it has revealed a constant variety of 6 key colors. Five colours appear with negative emotion, while the last appears with positive emotions. She has referred to it in her own personal words as aura crystal and her body seems to emit a sense of her emotions through some form of aura surrounding her body because of this magic. * Red - Accompanied with negative emotions, red signifies Seras' anger and hostility and increases her power in battle. * Orange - Accompanied with negative emotions, orange signifies Seras' cockiness, making her crystal making less accurate in and out of battle. * Yellow - Accompanied with negative emotions, yellow signifies Seras' fear or cowardice. When she protects herself, her crystal will appear yellow, in or out of battle, if she's truly afraid and fearful for her life. * Green - Accompanied with negative emotions, green signifies Seras' envy, jealousy, ilness(if she's sick), or decay in mental stability during or outside of battle. This usually signifies her mental state is becoming unstable and she close to a mental and emotional breakdown. * Blue '''- Accompanied with positive emotions, blue signifies Seras' calmness, serenity, faith, and confidence in battle. * '''Violet - Accompanied with severe negative emotions, violet signifies death, mourning, and instability. This colour occurs when Seras is having a complete mental/emotional breakdown, serving as a warning to those who know her that she's not in willful control of her emotions which cause her crystallization to become unpredictable and powerful. This has been the cause of innocent people being crystallized to their core, accidentally becoming shattered crystal on the ground, and signifying the death of those people. Further Details When being around Seras long enough, if one wants to know her, a person eventually learns to understand her emotions on by simply noticing the color of her crystal, and by the expression on her face which follows. While it's not the easiest thing to take notice of, it shows a positive and healthy friendship between her and the people who understand its significations. Some pick up on this faster than others, Natsu being one of the quickest to understand as well as one of the only people to try and understand her besides Loke. Lacrima Making Seras has the ability to crystallize and compress her magic, or another's magic into lacrima. She'll generally sell them for a hefty price as she does need the money for rent. However, Seras cannot make Dragon Lacrima. Take Over Magic Seras also has a type of Take Over Magic, Leopard Soul, where she becomes adept at speed and agility, clawing, swiping, etc and increases all of her senses to that of an actual leopard. It's usually used for weaker enemies. This also involves a simple requip spell that gives her a tube top and panties with a heart on the front for ease of movement, though, she does feel rather skimpy. this generally refers to a snow leopard. When transformed, her hair turns snowy white and slightly gray and her eyes become a piercing icy blue. Seras also gains markings of a leopard on various areas of her body like thee shoulders, knees, etc as well as leopard ears and a tail. Spells Base Spells * Crystallization: '''a spell pertaining to a variety of uses. This includes crystallizing any part of her body and extending crystal from her body resembling dragon body parts. * '''Encasing in Crystal : '''a spell often mistaken for crystallization, when it actually just surrounds the desired object in an encasement of crystal, and can go as far as encasing her entire hand or body to protect her from direct attacks like Natsu's fire breathing spell or Gajeel extending his hands into steel beams. Seras tends to encase flowers in crystal using crystal encasing magic. * '''Crystal Formation: '''a spell that is basically the general formation of crystal through moisture in the air, an extension of the body, around the body, across the ground, etc. * '''Leopardess Heightened Senses: a spell that heightens Seras' eyesight, sense of hearing, and sense of smell to find opponents or detect problems outside of visible range. Weaknesses to this takeover magic are, ammonia, high pitched sounds, or simple things like being blinded by dust or smoke. This is her overall takeover magic's weakness as this spell is activated upon the take over's succession. * Leopardess Retractable Claws: '''a spell that is activated during takeover, giving Seras claws that she can manipulate the size, sharpness, and length of. * '''Leopardess Fangs: '''a spell that is activated during takeover, to give Seras sharp, piercing claws to use in battle. Basic Spells * '''Crystal Dragon's Thread: '''a spell that basically weaves threads made from fine crystal, like thread made from silk. It can be Seras tends to use it when she makes her own jewellery. * '''Crystal Dragon's Wings: '''a spell that produced crystal from Seras's shoulder blades into large thin wings with thin skin textured crystal substance between the fingers of the wings that can catch wind and even allow her to fly to some extent. * '''Crystal Dragon's Tail: '''a spell that creates a crystallized version of a tail connected to Seras's spine and able to be manipulated like an actual tail. * '''Crystal Dragon's Claws: '''a spell that Seras uses that creates claws made from crystallizing and elongating her nails. * '''Crystal Dragon's Bow: '''a spell usually accompanied with crystal arrow(s) made of pure crystal and strung with crystal thread that's strong enough to launch an arrow as high speeds. * '''Crystal Dragon's Shield: '''a spell that encases or surrounds Seras and/or her allies in crystal to create a strong barrier equivalent to adamant, but not as strong as * '''Crystal Dragon's Roar: '''a spell where the user breaths in, and exhales properties that crystallize the moisture in the air and the carbon dioxide being breathed out that sends thousands of crystallized shrapnel to penetrate the target desired. * '''Leopardess Seduction: '''a spell in which Seras uses her appearance to entice the opponent in which she will follow up with an attack if successful. She must remain overly cautious so she doesn't get attacked by surprise in the process. This isn't usually like Seras to be seductive, but the spell brings around a rather primal instinct in its host. Moderate Spells * '''Crystal Dragon's Tail Smash: '''a spell used to smash through barriers, walls, and large mountains even to turn the targeted substance into rubble. * '''Crystal Dragon's Tail Slam: '''a spell used to smash a dragon's crystal tail into the earth and send a quake from the sheer force of impact of the crystal causing rippled crystallization underground, sending crystal spikes jutting up from the earth in every general direction. Risky with allies around unless they're encased in crystal. * '''Crystal Dragon's Claw Slicer: '''a spell used to cut through many different materials, even steel. * '''Crystal Dragon's Arm Slam: '''a spell that crystallizes Seras' arm into a crystal structure resembling a dragon's arm and the sturdiness of adamant. It is used to smash through barriers, magical or not. * '''Leopardess Melee Slash: '''a spell that allows Seras to grow sharp claws of any length desired to violently and deeply scratch, slash, and lash out at opponents or obstacles. Mainly used to keep enemies at a safe distance away when in tag team cooperation. * '''Leopardess Melee Kick: '''a spell in which Seras heavily forces a kick onto the opponent or obstacle, to send them flying back; skidding across the ground. Advanced Spells * '''Crystal Dragon's Curse, Core-Crystalliziation: '''a spell that is the most powerful form of crystallization triggered by direct contact which crystallizes the target to their very core. It only affects other objects and not Seras' body. Only by Seras' touch can the crystallization be reversed, otherwise it's capable of being shattered into pieces by other forces. If she make the crystal dense enough, it won't shatter. If her hand comes in contact with elemental magic, it can usually crystallize the attack so instantaneously, the attack doesn't have time to harm her. * '''Leopardess Counter Slash: '''a spell used to counter an attacking move in which Seras kicks the opponent in the face, dodging their initial close combat attack and slashing them head on in the gut or any exposed areas dealing excessive damage. * '''All Fours Speed Boost: '''a basic spell that can slightly or immensely increase Seras' speed for a certain amount of time. The limit is, the more stable the speed, the longer you're able to maintain a constant speed for up to 3 minutes. Equipment * Gale-Force Reading Glasses - allows Seras to read books and articles at 38.2% faster than most who don't use them. * Magic Sealing Gloves - no longer wears them in the present day Trivia *Ever since the rumor of Seras encasing her friend in crystal passed around after she reversed the effects, he's had people out to hunt her down and kill her as well as the rumor has spread all the way to Fairy Tail in a short amount of time. Her reputation of "monster" had gotten very bad when she arrived there. *When Loke first got to know her and well into when he is back to being Leo, even though he's so fond of Lucy, he enjoys seeing Seras use Leopard Soul, at times, saying she looks very sweet and he wants to rub under her chin to make her purr - a general flirtatious attempt as usual. * After a week or two in Fairy Tail, Mirajane and Lucy. Levy, and other girls convinced Seras she was beautiful enough to become a model in Sorcerer Weekly Magazine for Fairy Tail. This is later how Loke, Natsu, Gray, Elfman, and most of the guild got to see her as "The Leopardess of Fairy Tail" for the first time. * Loke often refers to Seras as, Kitten, and enjoys her Leopard Soul spell and the outfit. * Seras's exceed Neemu later says when he's almost Happy's age, that her scent was comforting and attracted him to her. Quotes * (to Loke) "Are you sure you want to hear about my problems? I'm sure there's something better you could do with your time, Loke..." * (to Loke) "I didn't used to feel so secluded and depressed.. I once was happy, until a number of tragedies began to come. One after another... with each one, I sank further and further into solitude and isolation." * (to Lucy) "The guild is lucky to have such stubborn people like Natsu... Don't you agree? They all help each other develop and flourish... The world needs more people like these.." * (to Gray) "Maybe I should start carrying around an extra pair of shirts, boxers, and pants for you.. Actually, just stuff your backpack full of them.." * (to Natsu) "You saved me from myself.. I am eternally grateful to have someone like you, Natsu oh, and Loke, too." * (to Natsu) "I'm sorry... Everyone was getting hurt so badly, I just snapped.. It's my fault.. Please don't blame yourself for my foolishness." * (to Midnight) "There's something you're not telling me about you. Is that something the reason you'd doing this to me? Are you afraid?" * (to Midnight) "I know you don't know me, and probably hate me, but don't feel bad if you decide to tell me about your past. I would be glad to listen, no matter how horrible. I won't think any less of you." * (to Macbeth) "I'm only smiling because you've grown up so much since we last met on opposing sides. I'm glad you're doing well." * (to Erza, Natsu, Lucy. Happy, and others) "Midnight has gone through a lot, just like Jellal and the others have. He's no one I want to hate, even if I am angry and hurt at his previous actions." Battles & Events * '''Fire vs Crystal, the Two Slayers Clash!!! * Seras vs. Midnight * Kidnapped by Oracion Seis References All art of Seras belongs to me. Do not steal, make a base of, trace over, or use my artwork. You will not get my permission. Sorry~! Feel free to check out my dA - MaddiKitten's dA Navigation * Dragon Slayer Magic * Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic(Seras) * Take Over * Leopard Soul * Caster Magic * Maddi(Madeline) Chrysalia * Chrysalia's Gate * Gate Magic Category:MaddiKitten Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic(Seras) Category:Take Over User Category:Leopard Soul Category:Fairy Tail Guild